


Sweet Morpheus

by naasad



Series: Ferrejolvaire [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Spooning, ambiguous era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Jehan can't sleep.





	Sweet Morpheus

**Author's Note:**

> I _tried_ to write modern era, but I couldn't get Victor Hugo's style out of my head, so it's ambiguous on purpose.

Enjolras was used to working long nights. He knew exactly when he needed to take breaks, exactly how many hours of sleep he needed to feel rested in the morning, and he was also that one annoying friend who falls asleep the minute their head touches the pillow, no matter whose pillow it is.

Combeferre was the same, getting up from his studies occasionally for a cup of coffee or for a quick nap. He had a harder time falling asleep, but an easier time waking up.

Little Jean Prouvaire was not like either of them in any manner. The poet was slight where they were tall, moon-pale where they were earth-brown, and prone to fits of insomnia followed by intense bruises under their eyes, looking for all the world if they'd had some horrible accident. The lack of sleep at night followed them into the daytime, where they found it most difficult to do any productive work.

They curled up in a chair in naught but a shirt, feet bared to their friends, long braid brushing their hands where they were clasped around their ankles.

"Can you not sleep?" Combeferre asked, pushing his spectacles closer to his eyes.

Jehan shook their head. "My bed is lonely and my mind is full, and I am cold."

Enjolras made a disappointed sound in the back of his throat and packed up his books and papers, setting them aside for the morn. "Have we neglected you, darling?"

"Perhaps." Jehan picked at the skin of their feet until Combeferre caught their hands in his own.

"Come," he said. "I have read about the many benefits of human contact."

Enjolras laughed. "Have you now?"

They returned with Jehan to the bedroom, stripped of their day clothes, and fell upon the mattress, Enjolras on the left, Combeferre on the right, and Prouvaire between the two, facing Enjolras.

He pressed kisses all along their face, ending with a single one at the tip of their nose. "Well," he said, once they were giggling, "good night." And then he fell asleep.

Combeferre pressed a kiss to the knob of their spine, running his hands up and down their sides. "That was rude of him."

"Yes," Jehan said. "I envy him."

Combeferre sighed softly and shifted closer, wrapping himself around both his lovers. "As do I. But perhaps you will fall asleep easier now." He tucked the blanket around them and buried his nose in their neck. Gradually, his breathing deepened. "Good night, dear."

"Good night, my loves," Jehan murmured, closing their eyes. For several long moments, they lay there in silence, listening to the lullaby of their lovers' breathing.  Eventually, they fell asleep.


End file.
